Just a bunch of DRAMAtical Murder silly stories
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y One-Shots sobre SUPER crack-ships basados en algunos OTP prompts en Tumblr. Espero sean de su agrado. Lemon y gore en algunas ocasiones así como demasiado fluff para sus cocoros.


**He confirmado mi regreso con esta serie de drabbles y one-shots (que espero actualizar cada día o cada dos días si hay interés o reviews.) Anyways, espero disfruten esto.**

 _1\. Ren/Noiz: "Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?_

 _(Basado en este: post/125340255003/imagine-your-otp-making-spongebob-references )_

-¿Ren?

El rubio volteó hacia atrás, cachando la vista de su novio, el cual estaba acomodando su saco en la perchera. Acababa de llegar de trabajar. Noiz estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando el televisor hasta que Ren llegara.

-Lo siento, pero no te había oído.

Caminó un poco, sólo para sentarse junto al menor quien estaba esperándolo ansioso todo el día. Tímido, acercó su rostro hacia el contrario para darle un pequeño beso, uno inocente. Esto sólo provocó una risilla de Noiz, quien con cuidado le tomó de las mejillas y alargó el beso, intensificándolo y pasando ambos brazos por el cuello del de ojos ámbar.

-Noiz…

-Ren… Tócame. Quiero que me toques sin parar hasta que amanezca.

Un destello de deseo se asomó en la mirada del oji-esmeralda, paseando sus manos con inquietud por el cuerpo contrario, logrando levantar la camisa de su pareja para tocar su piel más directamente.

Ren sólo se dejó llevar por la sensación y lo bien que sentía el ser acariciado de esa manera. Estremecimientos se apropiaron de su cuerpo los cuales le hicieron pegar su rostro a su cuello, soltando bocanadas de cálido aliento contra éste, provocando temblores de excitación pura en el menor.

-Bésame.

Volvió a tomar el rostro de Ren en manos para besarle hambríamente en los labios. Aquellos labios que había extrañado por todo el día, aquellos que sólo él había besado, aquellos que solamente eran suyos.

Las manos del mayor acariciaron su torso, colándose por su típica playera negra y acariciar su estómago, subiendo progresivamente hasta su pecho. Encontró ambos pezones, los que estimuló son las yemas de sus dedos.

-¡Hahh…! ¡Ren…! ¡Ahí… no!

-Lo siento Noiz. No puedo hacer nada…

Aferrándose con firmeza al cuerpo de su novio, consiguió que Ren se acomodara entre sus piernas para poder abrazarle con éstas con fuerza. Lo quería más y más cerca. Trató de deshacerse de su ropa desesperadamente, siendo ayudado del mayor también. Quería sentir el cuerpo formado de Ren contra el suyo, su piel contra la suya, volviéndolo completamente loco.

Por su parte Ren, sentía que el deseo poco a poco se deshacía de la poca cordura que tenía. De la misma manera que su pareja, comenzó a quitarle la ropa, dejándolos a ambos completamente desnudos con la ropa en el piso e inclusive en lugares en los que en estos precisos momentos no les importaban. Noiz sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería, por lo cual, Ren hizo lo mejor para complacerle en todos los sentidos.

Separándose del beso, Ren bajó su rostro al cuello del rubio, llenando de besos y mordidas que hacían que su contrario sólo se retorciera y gimiera de lo bien que se sentían.

Bajó su mano al ya erecto miembro del blondo, masturbándole con lentitud con la mano completa. La mano libre la usó para acariciar sus costados, subiendo y bajando mientras trazaba la línea de su figura cariñosamente.

Noiz trató de callar sus gemidos y jadeos con el dorso de su mano, pero fue quitado al instante por Ren, llevando sus dedos a sus labios, dándole algo para chupar y morder en caso de ser necesario, así como él jugaba con su lengua, enredándola con sus dedos índice y medio.

-Hff… Ren… Mnahh…! Así… Sigue así…

-Noiz… Noiz, hah…!

El de cabello oscuro dio un respingo al sentir tan repentinamente los dedos contrarios en su virilidad, concentrándose completamente en hacerle sentir bien, pero sin dejar de gemir ni un instante. Se sentía demasiado placentero, y con la habilidosa mano de Noiz, sabía los puntos más sensibles de su sexo.

La mano con la que masturbaba al menor comenzó a temblar de placer, sin dejar de realizar su trabajo, jalando uno que otro de sus piercings tratando de no lastimarle. Esto hacía que los gemidos de su novio aumentaran y resonaran más por la casa.

En un largo camino de besos, Ren subió hasta los labios contrarios, retirando sus dedos para ahogar los gemidos de ambos, metiendo su lengua para explorar por completo la cavidad del menor. Jadeante, Noiz no dejaba de gemir el nombre de su pareja, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por las inmensas olas de placer que golpeaban en todo su cuerpo y le hacían temblar.

El de orbes ámbar sentía que estaba cerca de su límite, separándose una vez más del beso para llenar su rostro de pequeños besos los cuales provocaron una sonrisa en el menor.

Riendo entre jadeos, Noiz tomó el rostro de su pareja, susurrando en su oído.

-" _Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?"_

El rostro de Ren se congeló de un momento a otro, separándose abruptamente de la cercanía que tenía con el rubio. Toda la libido en la que estaba inundado, ahora se había drenado por completo.

-¿Qué?- Frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza. Estaba completamente confundido, desubicado y un tanto enojado.

-¿De qué?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento así…?

Noiz sólo se encogió de hombros, mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tiene? Nunca dije nada malo.

-No es eso… Es raro…

El mayor negó con decepción y levantó sus bóxers, los cuales estaban en el suelo tirados. Los sacudió un poco y se los puso. Hasta parecía que la erección que tenía hacía unos momentos había desaparecido.

-Voy a acostarme. Buenas noches Noiz.

Más confundido, el de cabello claro se sentó, aún analizando lo que había pasado. No le quedaba tan claro lo que había sucedido, pero algo tenía por seguro.

Nunca más volvería a usar referencias sobre Bob Esponja mientras tenía sexo con Ren.


End file.
